


love and punishment

by peppermint_smile, raffinit



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Joel is being surly and uncooperative, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tess is a horndog, slight mentions of pregnancy because hello have you met me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_smile/pseuds/peppermint_smile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raffinit/pseuds/raffinit
Summary: Tess doesn't think Joel appreciates all the hard work she puts in in the bedroom





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cannedpeaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannedpeaches/gifts).



> SPECIAL DELIVERY FOR [KATE](http://cansofpeaches.tumblr.com/) Y'ALL WE BEEN WORKING ON THIS SINCE SEPTEMBER AND WE FINALLY GOT IT DID
> 
> WE LOVE YOU BITCH

There were some days when Tess woke beside Joel and felt herself yearning for something _electric_ to happen in the day.

As if it wasn't enough that each day ended with the adrenaline kicking in her eardrums; that they ended up back in their apartment with some blood spilt and loot to show for it, most times. But there was always something in the way the man looked in the shitty light of the day crusting in through their shabby blinds. The ever-present furrow of his brow even as he slept, the cut of his jaw and the trim of his beard growing along the curve of his neck and throat, the flicker of his eyelids of a dream that made her wonder more about the delicate frame of his eyelashes more than the way he murmured his daughter’s name.

She slipped herself closer to him, shuffled in and laid her head on his chest over the rasp of chest hair and felt the drumbeat of his heart under her ear, a steady rhythm long since etched into the workings of her mind. She walked her fingers gently over the line of his stomach, down over where the teasing spread of fur darkened and thickened over the dip of his hips.

She found the solid weight of him under the threadbare blankets, warm and half-hard in the early morning, and wrapped her cool hand around him. His cock jolted in her hold, his hips twitched, and Tess began to slide her hand up and down, teasing the skin back and forth, feeling the length of him hardening in her grasp. It didn’t take much for her palm to heat with the way she worked his cock, gliding the loose skin up over the head of his cock and down, running her fingers over the leaking slit of him as she felt his body stirring under her, the flex of his muscles from his feet rippling up into his thighs, his body, his jaw as he woke, a reverberating sound of confusion in his chest.

“Tessa --”

“Good morning, big guy,” she purred, nuzzling her cheek against his chest. One lean, muscular leg curled over the broad length of his thigh, and Tess let her hand squeeze down tighter over his hard length, giving him just the right amount of friction to feel that bone-deep pulse of heat. “Thought you’d like a little good morning present.”

Joel made a low, appreciative sound before stretching his arms over them both, his body coiling tight in a yawn that had Tess arching a brow.

“Want me to give you a couple more hours there, Joel?” The pressure on his cock became a little more of a warning, petulant as she wriggled away from his draping arm.

Joel gave her a tight squeeze around the shoulders, all but hauling her up half over him as he scratched at the matted back of his head with the other hand. “Just thought I was dreamin’, ‘s all.” He bumped his nose against her temple gently, growling in reply when she let her hand slip from his dick down to cup his balls. “Don’t lemme get in the way of all your hard work.”

Tess scoffed quietly, curling her fingers around his heavy sac a little meanly. “I could stop,” she said, and the tone of it had Joel cracking an eye open, glancing at her sidelong from his position on the pillows. “Doesn’t seem like you’re all that _appreciative_ of my thoughtfulness this morning.”

“I’m just lettin’ the lady finish her work,” he replied, but his hands were beginning to slip over her bare skin; large, warm hands cupping over her breasts, running callused fingers over dusky nipples that pebbled eagerly at the rough stroke. Joel gave her breasts a long, appraising look as he teased a nipple between his fingers, trailing his short, scraping nails up over the valley of her breasts and reveling in the way it made her skin prickle, the goosebumps and flush that spread over pale skin. Normally he’d have his mouth on her by now, branding her with greedy, deep marks of teeth and tongue and hands bruising on her body, but he was beat-up from the night before, couldn’t quite bring himself to want to wriggle off the pillows enough to change the angle of her body pressed flush to his.

The lazy smirk on his face faded when he felt Tess pull away from him abruptly, the hand around his dick disappearing as soon as he began to get comfortable with it. He watched her move around the bed, knew the sharp purpose in her body when Tess was sulking, and Joel smothered an annoyed sigh. “Tess, c’mon. I was just teasin’.”

“So was I,” she said, rifling through something inside the busted up fruit crate they kept as a bedside table. “Just didn’t seem like it was goin’ anywhere, but you were right, though.” She straightened up, looking at Joel coolly. “You can keep your hands to yourself.”

Joel slumped back onto the pillows, gusting out a breath as he took his dick in hand and stroked his slowly withering erection back to full mast. It was too damn early in the fucking morning for that kinda mind game, and frankly Joel didn’t have the mental capacity for it until they had at least a couple mouthfuls of breakfast in them. There was one thing he never could remember about Tess in the early morning light - that goddamn rapier wit of hers.

“Get your ass back here and I’ll make it up to ya,” he said, lolling his head to one side to regard her temptingly. “Let you ride my mouth, make you come all over my face if you want.”

Tess made something like a thoughtful hum as she moved back over to her side of the bed, stretching herself out on her side by him, smirking at the way his eyes roved the length of her ballerina legs and up the curve of her hips to her rosy nipples. “Might take you up on that.”

Her hand snaked down over his jerking one almost coyly, the pads of her fingers stroking over his hand, and then Joel blinked when he felt the cold metal click shut around his wrist.

“What -”

A hard yank had his hand being ripped away from his dick, and Joel was still too busy staring slack-jawed at Tess as she pulled his other hand together and slapped the other cuff over it too, but not before weaving that stupid set of handcuffs around their headboard.

“Tess!” He yanked viciously, a flurry of cuss words spewing from his mouth as he writhed and strained against the fortified wood of their beat up bed frame. It was no use. “Fuckin’ - Christ, woman, that ain’t fair. Take these goddamn things offa me!”

Tess sat back on her haunches, a smug grin curling her feline lips as she watched him struggle for a moment. “I think you right about earned that, Texas. You sure weren’t makin’ an effort to begin with.”

He glowered at her, a hissing snarl deep in his throat as he gave a lunge in her direction, the loud jangle of his bound wrists clattering noisily against the wood. There was no way he was getting out of those handcuffs without having to break either his thumbs or dislocate his shoulder, and he sure as hell wasn’t in the mood for no bodily harm so early in the morning. “You’re testin’ my patience now.”

Most of the fight in him fizzed into nothingness as soon as he saw Tess spread her legs.

 _Fuck_.

“You didn’t even lemme touch you,” he said, and Tess shot him an amused look at the way his voice curled into a whine.

“That’s on you,” she shrugged, running a hand idly between her legs, down where she kept things neat and trimmed, and slipped her fingers over her folds. Touching Joel had given her a good headstart on her arousal; the slick of it warm and slippery between her fingers as she used two of them to spread herself open for Joel to see, biting her lip almost coyly as she teased her wet fingers back up over her clit. “I was lookin’ forward to havin’ some _quality_ time with you, but -” her eyes slid shut at the first push of two of her fingers inside.

Joel swore under his breath and his cock twitched painfully, heavy and curved away from his belly. It was so fucking predictable what she was doing, what she wanted - something like his complete attention, and proof of it, that he was _invested_ and worth her effort. Part of the reason their relationship worked so well was that he usually didn’t mind telling Tess just how much he liked looking at her, fucking her; hell, even getting pushed around by her. But as he watched her taunt him, try and goad him into reacting, his wrists flexing uselessly against the cuffs, the part of him that wanted to be contrary simply for the sake of being a stubborn asshole made itself known in the narrowing of his eyes.

She came in closer to him at his silence, her legs spreading against his hips as she pushed herself up close, until her pussy was pressed flush against the heavy length of his cock, and Joel growled low at her when she smeared her come-slick fingers over his shaft.

“You can play all you want,” he rumbled, his thighs tense and trembling under her as she began to stroke his cock against her folds, rubbing and slapping it almost disinterestedly over the hood of her clit, circling around her entrance with the head of his cock before grinding against the length of him like a toy. “I could just get my kicks either way, and you wouldn’t be able to do a thing about it.”

“Oh, but you won’t,” Tess told him simply, sucking in a humming breath as he bumped just so against her clit. “Because then I’d have to go take up some of Malick’s time, and what’ll the boys say when I tell ‘em big mean Joel can’t keep it up long enough to make me come?”

The look on his face darkened into a murderous glower.

Tess smirked. “Now, you ready to be a good boy?”

“Fuck you,” he spat, and the cuffs clattered noisily against the headboard in emphasis.

She sat up harder, rocked her hips down to slick her folds against his shaft and smirked even harder at the way his breath stuttered, and his eyes glazed. “Maybe.” She leaned forward, draping her bare chest over his, brushing her nipples deliberately over the spread of chest hair laid out for her. Raking her fingers idly through it, she scraped her nails through to the skin just enough for Joel to shudder before taking a nipple between her fingers and teasing it into an aching peak.

“You’ve got your own pair to play with,” he told her.

“Not half as fun as playing with yours,” she said sweetly, scooting up further over his lap until the slick head of his cock was pressing just so at her entrance. She swiveled her hips with a devastating precision; toying with the way the head of his cock popped in an inch, and then pulled off.

She leaned down to kiss him and Joel jerked his head away, with all of the benevolent spite of a long-suffering spouse indulging in childish games. Nevermind the fact that he was in this very predicament because of his lack of compliance; he knew what she wanted from him, but he sure as hell wasn’t gonna make it easy for her.

Tess’s nails dug into his chest. “Now you’re just being rude,” she said, and leaned down to sink her teeth vengefully into the meat of his shoulder. Joel gave a startled shout, tugging at his bonds until Tess sat back onto her haunches, glaring down at him superciliously.

He glared back at her reproachfully, some real anger simmering dangerously around the edges of his gaze as the blacks of his pupils began to engulf the sparking hazel. “That _hurt_.”

She looked down at him mildly, noting the way the bite was a stark red on his skin, no doubt throbbing through his muscle. It’d probably bruise something ugly, and on that thought, Tess smirked. “Maybe that’ll teach you to be a _good boy_ today.”

She wasted no more time listening to whatever mumbling vitriol he wanted to spit at her; she slipped back over his thighs and gripped his cock in one hand, stroking him languidly until he was wet enough with his pre-come and her slick to grind again. She teased her clit with the head, tracing along her folds and around the flushed skin of her entrance, bracing herself with one hand against his thigh as she leaned back and spread her legs wider. She worked in a steady pace, rocking and undulating against the hard length of him as she let her head drop back briefly, gasped and panted through her moans as she used him.

Joel bit down hard on his own lip, drawing blood from the unforgiving pressure, but the brief flicker of pain only seemed to reach the outer periphery of his mind. The sounds of her, goddamn it, those sounds weren’t easy to ignore. Not with the way Tess let herself keen and sigh, gasping every so often whenever the head of his cock flicked perfectly against her clit. Sure as hell not with the way she had him gripped in her slender hand, squeezing at the base with every downward stroke, the merciless way she tightened over the tip whenever she felt him leaking. He tried to think of something else - really. Tried to think of Infected, of the grimy alleyways and underground tunnels lined with trash. He even thought about _Bill_ , and the unholy way the greasy, paranoid son of a bitch smelled like moldering, hot, wet garbage at times.

All of these things crossed his mind, together with more conventional tricks like football statistics, but nothing could stop the way Tess’s whimpers broke through his desperately wandering mind.

He could feel the sweat forming over his quivering body, the path of it sliding along taut muscle and straining limbs made him uncomfortably aware of the way the still air lingered on his skin. If he didn’t get inside her soon, he didn’t think he’d last long enough to want to care about playing this game. He bit down viciously on his own lip and tried to convince himself to feel something more than the burgeoning pressure in his groin - angry, he should be angry at her for putting him in those damn cuffs, mad as all hell that she woke him out of a pretty damn comfortable sleep just to torture him this way.

The thought hadn’t quite fully registered in his mind when he felt Tess swivel her hips and impale herself down onto him. The feeling of her hot, wet, mercilessly tight on him had Joel drawing more blood from the way he was biting down on the inside of his cheek, but he could barely get in a ragged breath before Tess began to roll her hips in a slow, torturous circle. The sound she pulled from him was a sound he couldn’t help any more than the rising of the sun, and Joel opened pleasure-drunk eyes to glare at her.

“That wasn’t nice,” he gritted. “G-gotta warn a fella before you do somethin’ like that.”

She hummed, pushing herself up straighter on his hip, nuzzling down onto his dick as if she was shimmying down into a comfortable position; like she was gonna be right there for a long ride. He could feel his balls pressed up against her, the slick heat smearing over his shaft as she took him all the way deep, and Joel felt the muscles in his jaw creak from the pressure of his bite.

“I’m sure you were a boy scout in your hey day, Texas,” she breathed, her hands moving nimbly over his chest, teasing over his nipples before they pathed their way back over her own body. Slender fingers pressed to alabaster skin, starting from a line of red welts over her thighs, nails raking just hard enough for her to shudder from the painful pleasure, running up over her hips, her waist, her ribs, cupping the weight of her own breasts in her hands and letting her dusky nipples peek through the slats of her fingers. A grind of her hip again, and Tess groaned, a flicker of smug pleasure appearing on her face. “Always be prepared, right, old man?”

“Ain’t old enough to beg,” he snarled, and Tess’ eyes flashed black and sharp on his face. “Not old enough to forget the way your pussy gets wet playin’ your little games.”

“And what do you know about games, Texas?” she shot back, running her hands over her breasts idly, teasing a nipple with one while she let the other roam further south, down to where she was spread open on his cock, the wet sound of her cunt taking the length of him inside her filling the room as she parted her folds and let him watch as she ran a finger over her swollen clit. “Doesn’t sound like you’re in the mood to be playin’ at all.” She gave a harsh squeeze of her muscles around his cock. “Doesn’t seem like you’re _appreciatin’_ all this hard work I’m putting’ in.”

Joel forced himself to swallow, to loosen the grind of his teeth together so hard he could feel the ache of it already in his jaw. The metal around his wrists were cutting into his skin sharply, chafing unforgivingly with the way his body was straining against the added weight of Tess perched on top of him, but there was only so much he could do with his empty clutching hands. “You didn’t give me _time_ to appreciate _anythin’_ ,” he said, glaring through narrowed eyes at her as she continued her idle rocking over him.

God help him, if he didn’t lose another five years of his life from the way she was torturing him.

“If you’d have just given me some time to warm up, I woulda been more than happy to appreciate ya,” he said. “Mighta even put in more _effort_ than I am now ‘f it weren’t for that damn temper of yours.”

Tess rolled her eyes at him and continued rolling her hips, fingers splaying over slick folds and wandering casually up over the swelling bud of her clit. “I _could_ just leave you here after I’m done,” she hummed thoughtfully, leaning her head back with a sharp breath as her fingers pressed just along the underside of her clit. “But I’m here, being the _sweetheart_ that I am, givin’ you the view of the century.”

Out of sheer spite, Joel dug his heels into the bed, lifting his hips off the mattress with a vicious buck upwards. Tess arched with him, flinching as he pushed in deep, flailing at his chest to shove him back down as she pulled herself off his dick with a breathless _fuck!_

“That enough effort for ya, boss?” He smirked at her, smugness thick in the drawl of his words with the way Tess cupped a hand over her pussy.

“You fuck!” She slapped him over the chest, gingerly climbing back over his hips and smothering his dick between them. “That was fucking deep, old man.”

He shrugged. “You asked me to make an effort. I made an effort.”

“Of paralyzing me, yeah,” Tess retorted, taking him back inside her a little more delicately, brows pinched slightly with the way he opened her again. She took a slow, hissing breath between her teeth, ending with her lip trapped between clenched teeth as she resumed her position on top of him with his cock snugged inside her nice and tight. She gave an experimental roll of her hips and hummed as she began to get into a rhythm. Each rock down on his cock was followed by the slick, dense thud of her thighs and hips against his, a twitch in his thighs and grunt in his throat as he glared at her.

She made a show of pouting at him, leaning back with one hand braced against his thigh. “Why’re you lookin’ at me like that?” she asked, purring as the glide of his cock against her walls was met with even more wetness smearing between her thighs. “I’m bein’ awfully good to you about this. Look -” she snaked a hand down over her pussy again, slicking two fingers in the wetness leaking around his cock and spreading her folds open for him to see the slick pink of her cunt spread open. “Look how much of a _good girl_ I’m bein’ - takin you all the way.”

He grit his teeth hard, and looked away up into the chipping paint of the ceiling. “Ain’t doin’ a goddamn thing ‘til you take these fuckin’ things off!” He rattled his hands in emphasis, tempted again to push his hips up into her and shove her off him, but Tess bore down with her legs, pinning him where she wanted him.

Her face smoothed over with genuine annoyance. “Well,” she said, rolling her hips sharply against him. “‘f that’s how you want it - maybe you won’t mind if I went off and paid Malick a visit then? Maybe Terrence? Both?” She drew her lips into a slow, languid smirk; a triumphant smirk with the way the muscles in his jaw ticked dangerously. “I know you’ve seen how they look at me, appreciate the way my hips move when I walk. I’m pretty fuckin’ sure they’ll appreciate the view a little more.”

Joel glowered at her darkly. “You would _never_ -”

She cocked an eyebrow at him, smirking still. “Wouldn’t I?”

He looked about ready to murder someone. It was all she could do not to squeal in alarm, to buck off of him when he surged up suddenly, lunging forward in a snarl, “I'd _kill_ 'em before they get a hand on you.”

Joel's eyes blazed black on her face at the thought, growling in his chest at the way she smirked at him, hearing the creak of the headboards as he tugged at the cuffs.

“Maybe if they weren't fuckin' _pissin'_ their pants every time they saw me, they would,” he hissed, and finally Tess felt his hips buck up roughly into her, punctuating each word of his next sentence. “Maybe if they didn't already know you were on your knees worshippin' my cock, they might think to try.”

“Oh - oh, _fuck_ -” she moaned as his cock finally slammed up into her the way she'd been aching for it, and combined with the way his words scraped over her spine shot through her body made her brow furrow and her eyes screw shut. She braced herself forward onto his chest, her fingers threading through his chest hair while she rocked against him.

“You - you think that's what I'm doin' Tex? Oh, you'd fuckin' love to think that, huh?” she attempted to taunt through clenched teeth.

And Joel let himself smirk lazily, almost grinning at the way her brows were furrowing, knowing her body too well, knowing the stutter and hitch in her breath when she spoke as he dug his heels into the bed and fucked _up_ , deep inside her enough for her to squeal. “Oh, I _know_ it, sweetheart,” he growled. “I know it in the way your pussy's lockin' down so tight on me, the way you're holdin' me in deeper inside you than any other man'll ever reach ya.” He swiveled his hips to make his point, reveled in the way the blunt head of his cock brushed against all her good spots deep inside her.

“And how would _you_ know how - how deep anyone’s ever been inside me?” she panted, her voice desperate and raw. A flush began to bloom on her chest and she felt the rolling heat creep up her neck, fixating on her cheekbones and darkening her freckles as she fucked herself wetly on his cock.

Joel could feel the sweat building on his skin, prickling and hot the same way he could feel her wetness spreading over his hips, knew the desperate edge of her voice as he kept his thrusts deep and devastatingly slow. “You can lie to anyone else, Tess, but it ain't anybody else's dick you keep coming back for,” he taunted her, eyes glazing over with heat at the way he could see the flush riding over her chest, her neck, her freckles darkening over her skin. “You can come if you ask nicely.”

Her eyes snapped open, flashing bright at him. “If _I_ ask nicely? I'm thinkin' you're forgettin’ who's in charge here,” she goaded as her thrusts picked up more of an erratic speed. She attempted to sit herself tall astride his hips and throw her shoulders back, but only managed a deep shudder at the jolt that ran up from her tailbone to her skull as the slight change of position only accentuated the grinding angle of his dick against her g-spot.

Joel gritted his teeth and bared them, feeling the muscles in his own stomach and groin tightening as she rode him faster, keenly aware of the way her pussy slid on his cock, up and off and down and deep, the ripples over the way her walls would snug around him as she bounced. The way sweat sheened on her chest; the perfect, beautiful way her tits bounced with each thrust, and he blinked back the stars, husked out a low chuckle.

“I'm not the flight risk of the two of us, sweetheart,” he gritted, pulse thudding in his throat. “You can tie me up ten ways to Sunday and I wouldn't be the one beggin'.”

Tess gave him a pointed look, her brow arching dubiously. She always knew when she had him right where she wanted; she could always tell when he was lying right through his fuckin’ teeth.

Ignoring everything in her body that would scream at her to _keep going, don't stop, you're almost there_ , she rose to her knees; clenching and fingering her cunt, soft and wide and fucked open, as Joel slipped from her. She heard the _pop_ of his dick slipping out of her from the sudden change of angle, the smothered sound of an indignant groan coming from his throat.

“Guess I won't hear a word out of you if I just leave you here like this then, huh? Could lay right next to you, let you watch me fuck myself off once, twice, three times; I might even be generous and kiss you goodnight, but that'd be it, and I wouldn't hear a goddamn thing out of you, yeah?”

Joel swallowed a swear at the way the cold stung, the cut of her words and the way she looked splayed open like that over his thighs, her slippery fingers sliding over her wet pink folds. He _knew_ he was talking out of his ass, knew he was tempting her patience a might too much at that point, but he knew he had a gambit; had one last card to play before he gave in.

“Oh, not at all,” he told her sweetly, pointedly ignoring the way his cock bobbed hard and aching and so fucking _wet_ with her slick against his belly. “I'm a _gentleman_ , Tess. Wouldn't take from a lady what she wasn't willin' to give. Fact - I'd wish you a goodnight, and maybe ask you so kindly to uncuff me so's I can pay a visit to Janie down the way.” He cocked his head back at her, smirking. “You remember _Janie_ , don't ya? Falls over herself all the time just for a second of my time, always willin' to trade _anything_ with me. Wonder how much she'd trade with me for an hour or so, huh Tess? Get us a nice, big payoff.”

Tess's eyes flashed as she faltered a bit. Of _course_ she remembered Janie. As a matter of fact, she remembered the first time she'd noticed the way Janie seemed to stumble all over herself through their first handful of deals, eyeing and giggling and flirting over Joel like some starry-eyed teenager with a first crush, leaving Tess rolling her eyes not only at the ridiculousness of the woman's actions, but at the spiteful, bitter heat that had snaked and coiled in Tess's belly that night as she fucked him hard into the mattress, making damn well sure that he knew that he was hers and hers _alone_.

But she would be loathe to admit to him her jealousy toward Janie; hell, she'd be loathe to admit any of her feelings toward him, as deeply hidden and boxed away as she kept them. She saw how the other women in the QZ fuckin' leered at him, as handsome and solid and _masculine_ as he was, and how they eyed her as she walked in front of him, leading him as if she owned him, watching practically for the snap of her fingers for him to bound up, like a panting dog at the edge of her leash.

“Well, maybe I oughta leave you and your _pity_ fuck alone, then, if you're so inclined,” she said as she slicked her folds lightly up and down over his cock. She ached to rub and grind herself down on him, but staunchly refused to allow herself to give into that vulnerability, knowing full well that if she dared give him an inch he'd run with a mile.

Joel let his eyes squeeze shut at the way she was rubbing over him, rolled them up into the ceiling for a moment, because he _knew_ that tilt of her voice, knew that jealous little bug inside Tess that fed off of her ego. Janie would keel over for a moment of his time, true, but Janie was simple, lacking any sort of draw other than a place to stick his dick if he ever felt inclined.

(He hasn't ever, but he thought it was just a polite way of reminding Tess that she wasn’t the only one with admirers around here.)

“Now, don't tell me you're jealous of Janie, are ya?” He twitched his hips up just barely so, just enough to let the pressure of his cock rub harder over her folds, slick up to where she's dripping hot and wet over him. “Janie's nice and all, 's nice to have someone who'd let me fuck 'er without puttin' in so much work to enjoy it, but then where's the fun in that?”

He shifted his hips, spreading his thighs wider until Tess slipped just into the little divot he made, dropped her lower over his lap and caught her clit with the head of his cock.

“C'mon, Tessa,” he said goadingly. “I can see that pretty little clit beggin' for some attention. You want me blue ballin'? Fine. My balls're hurtin' something awful now already.” His eyes gleamed dark and predatory at her, his voice rumbling so deep and low she needed to strain to hear him.

“Isn't a safe day for ya anyway, is it? Wouldn't wanna _breed_ ya by mistake.”

Her breath hitched. Cunt throbbing, she nearly slipped from where she was slicking herself on his cock as she felt herself flush entirely warm for her liking, shivering at the image that suddenly flashed before her: standing next to Joel the ration line, in full view of all his little crushes, his large hand resting warmly on their rolling child in the apex of her belly, which jutted out with the undeniable proof that he was _hers_.

But right in that moment, she wasn’t thinking about those things. She was thinking about the fact that he was still running that fucking mouth of his while she was spread out and open for him. That he was still as stupidly hard-headed as he was hard-dicked, even as she was naked and sweaty and slick on his lap.

“Well, you tell me, Texas,” she capitulated, just a hair, just enough for him to know that she recognized the signs of him relenting. “You think it’s a safe day for me? You sure?”

She pressed her hand over his cock, holding it against herself as she rubbed against her folds, her eyes screwing shut as the head of his cock brushed against the hood of her clit.

“'s what I'm askin',” he rasped, eyes hooded and dark, almost pleading in the low light, but he'd never admit it. “Reckon it ain't, if you're teasin' like this. Think you're scared you'll like the way I'd fill you up if it wasn't. Might like the risk of thinkin' that I'd - fuck a baby into you, fill you up so big and round you wouldn't be able to reach for that hot little pussy by yourself, mm?”

Tess choked out a laugh, low and dry. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” she smirked. “Don’t tell me you think that you’re somethin’ special to me in the first place, Texas. Think if you knocked me up, I’d start goin’ around tellin’ everyone you’re my boyfriend?” she husked breathlessly, grinding herself down onto him. “Don’t fuckin’ flatter yourself.”

For all his talk and flatter and fire, that one somehow cut hard enough for Joel's eyes to clear, his hazy gaze suddenly coming through to clarity of Tess on top of him, over him, her breasts gloriously pale and swinging and too-pristine where his mouth should've bitten and sucked and _proven_ to her that he wasn't just some nobody off the streets - he knew her too well for that.

“Not your goddamn _boyfriend_ .” He spat the word like it was poison he couldn’t get rid of quickly enough. “I'm your _partner_ , and everyone's gonna know just how _deep_ -” he gave a mean, brutal thrust up against her, the way that made her toes curl for maybe a little too many reasons. “- you put your faith in good ol' Joel, won't they? Make 'em wish it was them you were gettin' to do all your dirty work.”

"Yeah? And you think puttin’ a baby in me’d stop ‘em? Like you had some kinda _claim_ over me," she panted, and the desperate way her hips suddenly and erratically slammed themselves back on his cock failed to keep her voice nonchalant. She leaned back, her hair whipping over one shoulder as she thrusted her tits forward in his face, her dusky nipples swirled tight. "You fuckin' wish, old man."

Joel strained against the ropes, gritting his teeth and baring them at the way Tess's breast swayed so fucking tantalizingly close but still not close enough for him to take a dusky nipple in his mouth.

He swallowed a growl, felt his heart thudding in his chest, the _hurt_ of his need to come running straight through his gut, choking on a groan as she slammed her hips down on him. "C’mon, t-think about what the boys'd say, mm?" he moaned, hands straining violently in their bonds, the headboard creaking dangerously from the way the corded muscles in his arms worked. "What a scandal it'd be - empress of the QZ, bred up with my baby, imagine what Janie'd say."

 _Fuck_ if he didn't know her, if he didn't know exactly the right thing to say to her at the right time; reminding her how prettily she sat atop the empire she had built, after years of hard work and the pints of blood and sweat she had spilled.

And though she knew she was smart as all hell - anybody who'd met her would tell her that - still, she hadn't gotten this far through careful, meticulous planning alone. She had a tendency to be reckless, the more impulsive one of the two of them, with an addiction to adrenaline that sometimes saw her barreling through dangerous situations for a ultimately pathetic payoff. It was gonna get them killed one day, she was sure of it, but it wasn’t the threat of mortality that had her stomach curling in that moment, no - it was the thought of _actually letting him do it._

Tess was meticulous to a tee, to a fault, but somehow when it came to Joel, all of that just went flying out the window.

“You’re too kind,” she gasped with a sharp bark of laughter, rocking her hips sharply against his pubic bone. Then, with a curl of her lip, “Let's see what you've got then, Tex. Go ahead - try and prove to me you ain't just all talk."

"Then ride me," he snarled, giving her a vicious buck of his hips. The tendons in his neck were drawn tight, clear through even in the murky light, the same way the sweat slicked over his body like gleaming oil. "Ride me the way you own me on the streets; fuck yourself on me like I'm nothin' more to you than another body to take your kicks from."

Each breath heaved, hoarse and rough like the guttural pant of a starving leopard.

"Use me," he gritted, and his eyes slate black on her face like he could see into the depths of her soul. "I'm tired of talkin’ in circles with ya. _Fuck. Me._ "

She wanted to tease him about it: _that sounded a lot like begging_ , after all, but she looked down at the man under her with the smallest of triumphant smirks twitching at the corners of her mouth as she heard, finally, the raw desperation creep around the edges of his voice. She met his eyes with the same dark, voracious hunger, forking her fingers through his hair and pulled _hard_.

Her head lolled back to expose the pale column of her throat as she began to fuck herself down on him, hard and fast, drawing out a high-pitched whine from her lips as she gradually picked up speed. Her thighs twitched like a fly-stung horse from where they bracketed his hips as the wetness from her soaking arousal slipped and slid over his pubic hair and the tops of his thighs as she drove his cock deep into her, felt the niggling ache from how it stretched and filled her and _god_ , she thought, through the haze of lust clouding her mind, it was just so fucking _good_.

Unknotting her fingers from his hair, she leaned forward and planted her hands on either side of his head and caught his mouth in a hungry kiss, which he returned with an equal measure of possessiveness. His teeth snagged on her bottom lip with a sharp bite as he rutted into her, his cock throbbing painfully against her slick muscled walls.

She tasted blood, sharp and coppery on her tongue, and Tess moaned into his greedy mouth. She could feel her breasts pressed flush against his chest, the scrape of chest hair tickling over the aching buds of her nipples, and Tess felt a wave of heat pooling in her belly again. Every slide down onto his cock pressed into that place inside her that shot sparks of sensation through her body, rubbing on the grooves of her inner walls until Tess was panting open-mouthed, back arched high as she fucked down onto him unbridled need.

Joel tugged at the cuffs with no small amount of desperation; of need to touch her, to lay his hands over where her breasts were perfectly within range, swaying in time with her hips. He could almost taste the salt of her skin on his tongue, the sleek, pliant way her skin would mold into his big hands when he squeezes each breast and put his mouth to the hard buds of her nipples. The headboard groaned and creaked at the strain, and Joel felt the whole of his body trembling with sheer power as he curled his fingers back into the metal and gave a vicious yank.

The wood splintered with a noisy crack, and Tess reeled back with a squeal as Joel surged upright, slats of wood flying across the room. His hands, bound still as they were, wrapped over her head and back, forcing her body flush to his as he sank his nails into sweaty skin and pulled her down harder into his lap. “Knew we should’ve - gotten the steel frame,” she panted, groaning as he pressed his mouth into the column of her neck, felt the heat of his ragged breath there.

He dragged his teeth over the line of her pulse, clamping down just tight enough for a surge of wetness to pool between her legs again. “I warned you,” he growled, rocking his hips up into her brutally. “Told you not to fuck around with me like this.”

“You didn’t give me a choice, asshole.” Her voice hitched into a keening whine, brows furrowing as he pressed against the entrance of her cervix. She shoved at his chest, and Joel eased off, wrapping his arms around her and toppling them onto their sides. Tess cried out, as Joel used the bounce of the mattress to press himself over her instead, burrowing his face into the musty sweet of her hair and neck as he powered his hips into her.

Tess clung to him with trembling fingers, slipping over the broad lines of muscle on his back, curling into the meat of his ass as she pull him deeper and pushed him further away. He was pressing in too deep, the ache of it becoming too much, but Joel was gone - pushed, as far as she could push him, lost inside the selfish need for pleasure and release. She wrapped her hands against his hips, holding him off from thrusting too deep, but even with all of her strength into it, there was no stopping him at that point.

His hands ran their course over the slick curves of her body, gripping over the swell of her hips, her thighs, nails digging into the meat of her ass, worshipping the shape of her as Tess panted and moaned and gasped under him. The metal of the cuffs pressed into the dimples of her back, and Joel pulled them apart as far as he could manage, nails carving deep red scores down her sides.

“Keys,” he grunted, sweat dripping over his jaw. “Gimme - the fuckin’ --”

Tess swallowed a groan, hand fumbling out to the bedside table. Moving at all at that point was the last thing on her mind. Thankfully it was enough for Joel to shift them closer to the edge of the bed, scooting Tess up with a powerful thrust to reach for the shiny metal key perched on the edge of the fruit crate. Her trembling fingers snagged onto the metal ring, and Tess yanked the keys to her blindly, fumbling for his hands impatiently.

With one hand loose, he snatched the key from her hands, pinning them over her head instead. Now he was all beast, pressed flush against her body and snarling with eyes black and narrowed on her face, pushing her closer and closer to the edge, forcing her to that precipice she was more than ready to reach. His free hand snaked easily down over her writhing body, palming the curve of her hip, slipping down between quivering thighs and pressing over the aching bud of her clit.

And that was enough.

All of her body locked down on him, a tremor running from the tips of her toes up into the very edges of her hair as Tess came apart with a choked wail deep in her throat. Her nails sank into the meat of his arms, carving half-crescents near-through skin, and Joel snarled into her hair.

“You - f-fuck - Joel - hhn -” She gritted her teeth, arching hard into the merciless glide of each thrust he pushed into her, breaking apart again under him with a gush of wetness and more convulsions.

It was all he could do to remember to pull out; the way her cunt was gripping him, hot and tight as if she never wanted to let him go, but there was still enough sense in the hindbrain of him. Joel pressed his face into the sweaty nook of her neck one last time, breathing in the scent of her through it all, running his teeth over the hard pulse of her jugular to savor the taste of her skin as he pushed away from her with a violent lurch.

His cock slipped from her with a filthy wet squelch, and Joel barely had time to wrap his fist around the aching length of his cock before his orgasm rushed through him with a roar. His pulse hammered through his entire body as he came in a few long, thick streaks, sticky and hot, across her stomach and her chest, choking out a desperate " _Christ_ \- Tess, f-uck."

Tess let out a groaning gasp at the sight of his cock throbbing and his semen pulsing out onto her stomach, her fingers instantly sliding up along the trail of white on her body. She brought them to her mouth immediately to suck on them, lifting her eyes to meet his. Tess didn't belong to anyone, wasn't anyone's little possession, but fuck, if the way Joel fucked her didn't make her feel like she was completely and utterly _his_ \- like she was the only woman in the world he wanted. Made her feel like she owned _him_.

As she slid her fingers from her mouth with a wet _pop_ , her arm came up straight away to wrap around his neck and bring him down flush against her. She met his mouth in a breathless kiss, still writhing slightly underneath him in a trembling, quivering mess. “Fuck,” was all he managed to groan against her lips, and even the bitter taste of himself on her tongue wasn't enough to keep him from opening up to her.

Their bodies slicked together noisily as his weight settled down against Tess, and with some of the urgency bled away, the rest of it was directed into the messy, passionate kiss. Joel slid unsteady hands up her trembling thighs and under her ass as he soaked in the heat of her, breathing in the heady smell of sex and sweat mingling on the sheets and their skin.

He could feel the mess under them, settling into the cleft of her asscheeks from them combined, and Joel gave each cheek an affectionate squeeze before running a path up her back with gently scraping fingernails.

Tess bumped her nose against the side of his with a shudder, her breath shaky and sweet against his skin. “Gonna need to wash the sheets,” she mumbled, a near-feline, purring contentment underlying in the exhaustion of her voice. Her thighs were aching something vicious from all the work she’d put them through, and there was no telling if she would even manage to come out of bed later, but for now Tess contented herself with the warm press of Joel’s body to hers; the solid weight of his arms holding her.

Joel made a vague sound in his throat and pulled her over to the driest spot on the bed he could. “Get new ones,” he said, muffled into the wild spread of her hair on the pillow. “Need those rubber ones with the way you squirt -”

She thumped him on the chest, half-hearted but necessary, and Joel caught her hand in his, squeezing gently. “Easy, tiger, let an old man catch his breath.”

“I did all the work, dumbass. My thighs are wrecked.”

“My arms’re wrecked too ‘cause of that temper o’ yours. We’ll call it even.”

Tess huffed, rolling her eyes at him even if he couldn’t see, and settled into his side. She wouldn’t sleep for a while longer, as much as the sleep was seeping into her bones, not with the whirl of thoughts that were starting to press into her head. She wanted electric, but she wasn’t quite sure if she had been ready for it at all. They talked filthy all the time; so filthy even _she_ could blush, but this was borderline filth and truth, borderline pure venom without the teasing lilt.

But Joel squeezed her shoulders, and she felt his fingers spread over the shape of her hip, and that was enough, for now. Most of the morning was giving way into the hot summer noon anyway.

She could talk about it later.


End file.
